A not so easy Katz Quest
by tiger002
Summary: The team finds themselves in a much harder battle then they imagined when they take a simple quest. Will they be able to make it back alive? Genis PoV. One shot.


A/N: This is based of the events that happened when I was playing yesterday and thought it was so epic I had to write about it. If you really wanted to you could imply some pairings, but they don't matter to this. Enjoy and please review.

"It says we should be level 80 to do this quest," Emil said, "Think we will be alright?"

"Don't worry about it. Level is only a number," Lloyd said. There he went again, not thinking before rushing into a situation.

"Yea Lloyd, but with that big of a difference, this might be harder then we think," I said.

"Well we already accepted the quest, what's the worst that could happen?" Lloyd said.

"We could all die," I said. As we wondered near the gates of the city, there didn't appear to be any danger. These simple defending the town missions from the Katz guild never seemed to be too hard, but this is the first time they had ranked it as an S level mission. We had our best fighters in the party. Lloyd and Emil could do amazing combos on the enemy while I bombarded them with magic. My sister could keep them healed and occasionally add to the magic attacks.

"Are those monsters in the distance?" Emil asked.

"Yea I see them too," Lloyd said, "Let's get them."

"Careful Lloyd." No matter how many times I said that, I doubted he would ever listen.

As we approached them, we could see why the Katz warned us about them. "Wow! Is that a sword dancer?" Lloyd asked.

"I never expected to see another one of those," Raine said.

"He's not alone either," I said noticing the three other monsters, powerful living swords.

Lloyd and Emil charged into battle while I stood back and began charging ground dasher. The swordsmen knew they could be in trouble if they were surrounded, so Lloyd knocked some of them down with beast and Emil used roaring tiger to attack several at once. One of the living swords caught Lloyd off guard and sliced him across his back, and the others quickly followed up with their own attacks. I used ground dasher to keep the magical swords away from him, but the sword dancer finished Lloyd before anyone could stop him.

Emil dodged the enemies and rushed over to Lloyd. He reached in his bag to pull out an item, but a worried look came to his face. "We forgot to buy life bottles," he said. We both looked to Raine who nodded and switched to a different spell.

"Emil," hold them off while I revive Lloyd," she said. Sadly, a spell as powerful as resurrection, took a while to cast. Emil kept his distance from the monsters and healed his wounds with gels, only attacking when he could catch the monsters of guard, or combine his attacks with my spells. After what seemed like an eternity, Lloyd awoke.

The twin swordsman set his sights on the monsters, knowing he had to do something to turn the battle in our favor. He quickly consumed a gel, and leapt high into the air, gathering as much power as he could. His blades began glowing with the immense power as he slammed into the ground, shattering the earth and delivering massive damage to the monsters. His divine justice attack destroyed all our enemies but the sword dancer.

"We should be able to win now," Emil said and he and Lloyd began slashing away at the monster. The beast teleported away from them to avoid the attack and, reappeared right next to Raine. Her low defense and venerability from casting a spell caused her to be easy prey to his attacks. Before the swordsmen could get to her, she had been knocked out.

"We can't lose her like this," Lloyd said.

"Calm down," I responded, "All we have to do is win this battle and we can take her back to town to heal her." I hoped it would be that easy though. Emil and Lloyd were strong, but I didn't know if it would be enough.

"Yea, we can do this," Emil assured him. In the coming clash of steal, they were careful to avoid the monster's attacks, knowing there would be no one around to heal them. Emil stepped back to dodge one of his attacks, but Lloyd wasn't so lucky. The multiple swords wounds took Lloyd down as well. Now things were getting bad. We had no healer and if even Lloyd would fall, what hope did the rest of us have.

Emil could see the fear in my eyes. During our first journey, the sword dancers were some of the most dangerous enemies we faced, and now it looked liked our old foe would be the end of us. "Genis, keep using your magic, and I will keep him occupied," Emil said. I could only nod my head and continue casting.

It looked like it might work. Emil was able to heal any wounds he took with gels and together we were slowly weakening the monster. I used a magic lens and saw the creature was down to almost a third of its heath. We were almost there. Then the sword dancer saw our one weakness, me. Once again the monster teleported, this time right next to me. Emil saw the danger I was in and ran over to attack the beast to give me time to run away. However, this made him let his guard down, and he was swift pray for the monster.

Now things could not get much worse. I am the worst close-ranged fighter in our group and without anyone to protect me, I won't have time to cast spells. I can't just leave my friends out here, so that means I have to somehow find a way to beat him. His health is low so a powerful attack might be enough, I hope. I feel the manna flow through my body as I charge my most powerful spell, "From the land of the living, I can upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash my fury of thunder. Indignation!" The lighting falls around him doing massive damage, but even with that, he still stands before me. The magic lens shows the last attack took off about half of his remaining health, but there is no way I can unleash another attack like that anytime soon.

Running for my life, I am able to cast some short spells without him being able to stop me. A few ice needle attacks do some damage, but I know it will take more then that to stop this fiend. Maybe something stronger like thunder blade could work. As I begin charging the new attack, he teleports right next to me. Canceling the spell, I run as far away from him as I can again. I just have to keep him away from me as I cast spells, but with his teleporting power, it could be hard.

After hitting him with several attacks, the battle is nearly over. Only this is when he decides to teleport even more to catch me off guard. Another check of the magic lens shows he is nearly dead. One more spell should do it. I jump back to dodge his attack and begin casing thunder blade one last time. As he approaches me, I know he sees what is coming. The monster raises his blade into the air, ready to strike, when my spell strikes him down.

I can't believe I just single handedly finished someone that strong. Now to get the others back to health. That herb better be worth all the pain.


End file.
